


Wilbur, Please Stop.

by tommyzinnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Corruption, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Insane Wilbur Soot, M/M, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyzinnit/pseuds/tommyzinnit
Summary: Tommy is absolutely traumatized. After citizenship being taken away from Wilbur and Tommy, It begins to get to Wilbur and he doesn't only physically change but mentally aswell.
Relationships: TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	1. VISION.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOOOO MCYT!!! I decided I want to write more fics in hopes of coping with my own trauma, I'm new so please give me a break LMFAO  
> DONT LIKE? DONT READ! THAT SIMPLE!

Tommy was terrified to say the least, Wilbur changed. They were both technically exiled from L'manburg, or better known now as Manburg. After Schlatt had taken complete ownership it broke Wilbur. Wilbur and Tommy lived in a ravine together, for the first few days Tommy had to comfort Wilbur. You'd think Wilbur being an older brother to Tommy he'd be taking more of a nurturing role when it came to their combined exile, but Tommy saw how much it hurt Wilbur to see his own nation get ripped from his hands right before his eyes.

Wilbur stopped eating, their food supply was low, very low. Any food was given to Tommy for the most part, they didn't have any help around PogTopia since they were alone. They couldn't leave often either due to them being "wanted". Wilbur stayed inside he only ever left at night to grab berries for Tommy and him. Tommy on the other hand was much more ballsy. Though Wilbur didn't like it when Tommy left during the day. Tommy had to sneak out of PogTopia frequently while wilbur slept during the day.

Occasionally Tommy would write notes to Phil, Philza was Wilbur and Tommys dad. Though he wasn't much of a dad to Tommy he really was one to Wilbur. As uncomfortable as Phil made tommy he put up with it and pretended as if there were no problems so he wouldn't anger Wilbur. 

Tommy Wrote...

"Dear Phil.. 

I'm not sure what to do anymore, I really hope you'd come visit us soon, we really need someone else down here.. Wilbur has lost an extreme amount of weight and it's even more terrifying when he was already skin and bones. His anger has gotten so much worse as well.. he lashes out at me way to often and I'm too scared to be alone, Can you please come visit maybe? Or if not you can you send Tech?? I haven't seen THE BLADE in awhile so I think it'd be nice to catch up with him and maybe he can figure out a way to help Wil. You know, twin telekinesis n shit,,, Anyways thats all Thanks Dad... Love you"

Tommy hated saying "Love you" to his father. His father wasn't exactly the greatest guy and most times was extremely predatory towards tommy. Calling Tommy his "baby boy" and slipping in inappropriate touches whenever he could. Tommy was desperate though. He had no one else to turn to.

Wilburs face was sunken in, his cheek bones popped out and he had not a single ounce of fat in his face. He was white, almost grey he had deep dark eye bags that had a bit of red on the ends from his frequent episodes were he'd yell and cry at Tommy. Wilbur hadn't been in the sun for weeks and only ever wore sweaters. The cold walls and damp areas in their ravine didn't help Wilburs state. There was very little water and noise besides the occasional scurry of mice through the ravine. Wilbur would frequently mumble to himself, saying something about _his_ L'manburg and how this was all Tommys fault. Whenever Wilbur began to get bored he'd take it out on Tommy.

Tommy though did almost everything in his power to avoid Wilbur, most times he'd hear wilbur mumbling or singing echoing through the ravine and it sent shivers down his spine, and not the good kind. Most times it would make Tommy cry whenever he heard Wilbur start singing, he was clinging onto the old memories of when Wilbur would sit with him and Tubbo and sing some songs for them while Tommy danced and Tubbo laughed.

Unfortunately those days were long behind them, Toby was Schlatts right hand man and Wilbur was ever so slowly loosing his sanity right in front of Tommys eyes. Whenever Wilbur got angry it was NEVER in Tommys favour. Whenever Tommy heard Wilburs angered sighs Tommy would blow out his candle and do his best to pretend to sleep... most times Wilbur would walk in and see Tommy "asleep" and leave. Other times Wilbur would sit on the edge of the bed and slowly get closer, saying things like it was all Tommys fault that this happened to them and how Tommy would never be anything. WIlbur would every now and then slowly creep his hand up Tommys thigh and it was too much for the teenager to handle.

Occasionally Tommy would have to pretend he had woken up from a nightmare in order to stop it before anything began, he never usually got mad at Wilbur when he did these things. Toms wanted to believe that this wasn't the Wilbur he once knew and that as soon as things started to lighten up a bit Wilbur would regain that once lost spark. Deep down Tommy knew this wouldn't happen but he just needed any sort of excuse at this point, any bit of hope.

Whenever Tommy "woke up" from his "nightmares" Wilbur would always look at him in disgust and it'd start a one way fight, not something anyone should ever endure, especially from someone they once looked up to, admired even. During these tangents Wilbur went on, Tommy would often drift off into though, wondering where this all started and how could he have possibly let Wilbur get this... disgusting. Wilbur never saw Tommy as anything and every now and then Tommy would slowly begin to see that things weren't going to get better any time soon, maybe not at all.

Tommy only hoped that this would end, he hoped that the letter he wrote would get to Phil, it was his last grasp at any sort of resolution. Even if Tech didn't do much to help Wilbur he knew that Tech would protect him from Wilburs constant abuse. He needed any sort of help, any sort of escape, he'd take anyone at this point. Technoblade was always a really protective older brother, he knew that if Tech saw the way Wilbur was treating him maybe Tech would slap some sense into Wilbur... maybe... hopefully...

He needed a way out and this was his last hope.


	2. VIVID DREAMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up to see his dear brother had come to his rescue, but unfortunately theres only so much he can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!! THE COMMENTS YOU GUYS LEAVE REALLY ENCOURAGE ME TO KEEP WRITING, I'M GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE THIS BECAUSE I DO TOO :)

Tommy was sitting around a campfire in the L'manburg walls, it was him and Tubbo on one log, Eret was sitting in the grass, Wilbur and Nikki in front of them with fundy curled onto Nikkis lap sleeping softly. Wilbur had his guitar and he began to sing songs to the children of the group. 

_"It all started on a day like any other.. all the salmon had swam to the sea, when my lover she darted away down the stream with the heart she had taken from me..."_

Everyone was always aware that Wilbur had frequently sung songs about past women he had fallen in love with, it was nothing abnormal. This song he was singing though had such a sweet sound to it, more upbeat than usual, happy and comforting. Tubbo and Tommy began to play Tic Tac Toe in the dirt with some sticks and rocks while they listened to Wilbur sing about.

_"and my chest though it ached there was hope.. a little beacon of light, though my sunniest days were now stolen away, i still had our son by my side"_

Wilbur had always delt with depression, he was dependent even though he wouldn't let it show to the naked eye. He always longed for someone to help him take the rocks off his shoulders one by one, so they both could carry equal weight. When he had found that special lady, she wasn't necessarily your... average girl.. not human either, but no one bothered to question Wilbur because no one was really around to see her. All we knew that she was his "true love" and he was forever heart broken after she had taken her leave..

_"and he looked up at me with those wondering eyes, i just knew that i must protect him with my life and make a land that is good and a land that is free for the better of you and of me..."_

As Wilbur began to sing that last line the image of him began to turn, as Tommy looked up he saw Wilbur staring deep into his eyes and he was disheveled, he was skin and bones and could be described as ghostly. It looked as if there was no soul behind his eyes, the sparkle once there was sucked out and left with endless dread and pain. The leader he had once looked up to, his older brother was now a shell of the person he once was. Anxiety, Fear and thoughts all made their way quickly into Tommys system but before he could say anything... Things returned to their bright happy ways as Toby shook his arm to make sure he was alright..

_"we'll build these walls with our own fair hands, through the wind and the rain and the snow and I swear on my life that I'll stay by your side through whatever the world has to throw."_

Again, Wilburs image seemed to distort and the nice happy sounds he made with his guitar only became sadder and scratchier as he sang on. Tommy looked around and the walls were ripped down, everything was in flames, Fundy, Nikki and even Tubbo were in suits..? Why, where were their L'manburg uniforms? Why was Eret in kings clothes.. Where was the Camarvan? Why was everyone so upset.. what.. changed?

_"so i summoned my men to my side and we sung a familiar tune, as a final goodbye with our fists to the sky to our past as we started anew.."_

The last line, Wilbur sung in such a tone that sent shivers down Tommys spine, They were no longer sitting. Tommy and Wilbur alone watching from afar their nation being taken apart by the hands of their former civilians. The tune slowly faded out and Wilbur began to sing L'manburgs anthem a final time before finally saying goodbye. As Wilbur began his sorrowful singings Tommy began to sob, he was completely powerless to what was happening..

Wilbur _**did not**_ like Tommys tears. Wilbur snapped his head to the side and grabbed Tommys hand with an iron grip, leaving red marks onto Tommys skin that would only fade if ice were applied. The boy began to cry louder, feeling his own begin to crack, he yelled he cried begged for Wilbur to stop.

_"Wilbur, Please, Stop..."_

Wilbur stopped and only looked at Tommy. He let go and his blank stare sent fear through the core of Tommys body. His eyes were so dark, his dark muddy brown eyes have become black like the abyss. Wilbur was now a blackhole that sucked the light and life out of anyone who dared to come near. Unfortunately, Tommy was stuck with him, it was them against the world.

During their stare, Wilbur slowly got closer... Filling a gap between the two boys that was much needed to stay until Tommy was shaken awake.

Tommy woke up in fear, tears immediately pouring down his face.. He awoke and rubbed his eyes.. looking up to see the one who could save him, take him away from all this pain and suffering, take him from the countless nightmares. Techno, his older brother. The twin to Wilbur.

Technoblade, Tommys older brother instantly pulled Tommy into a hug. He was warm, so so warm. Tommy wrapped his arms around his older brother and sat in silence as his faint sobs echoed through the ravine. Techno ran his hand up and down Tommys back in an attempt to calm his younger brother. He saw how taken apart Tommy was.. Tommys appearance was nothing to what he remembered. 

Tommys face was also sunken in, just a bit. The bright blue ocean eyes he had once had now last their sparkle and have been dirtied by an oil spill of trauma. His dorky toothy smile was no longer there, replaced with shaking lips and a puffy surrounding. Tommys face was swollen from crying and his whole body was shaken. Other than that, he was the same. He didn't loose the colour in his skin like Wilbur did and he still wore the same clothes he did when he was casually strolling around.

Techno let Tommy cry, he had spoken with Wilbur before entering Tommys room. He had an idea of what Tommy was going through, Wilbur was ever so slowly becoming a monster and he knew that he had to help Tommy. The easy answer would be to just take Tommy back home with Phil and him but remembering Tommys and Phils relationship thats not exactly a great idea... It was late anyways so Techno let the boy tire himself out and cry himself back to sleep while he rubbed his back..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HI HI !! LEAVE COMMENTS PRETTY PLEASE!! I WORKED REALLY HARD TODAY ON THIS AND I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT ALSO THE SONG BEING MENTIONED IS "ODE TO LMANBURG" !! 
> 
> KUDOS PLS!  
> COMMENTS PLS!
> 
> Will techno help their situation? Will Philza make his way in? who knows :3

**Author's Note:**

> PLS GIVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS :) FIRST FIC THAT ISNT ANON SO IM REALLY HOPING FOR GOOD FEEDBACK


End file.
